No Need For Words
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: After a fight gone bad, Sakura finds out Tomoyo's true feelings, and to top it all of Yue is talking in riddles. Will Sakura understand what Yue is trying to say?


No Need For Words

By: Angel

Sakura could only watch in horror as Syaoran fall to the ground, fear grabbed her as she watch fresh droplets of blood on his right temple drop on his own clothes and staining them. Her hold on the power card tightened as Meiling rushed to Syaorans side. Asking his if he was okay? Sakura bit down on her lower lip, and blinked back the tears that were rushing forward. Meiling turned to her and accused her of the events that had lead up to Syaoran injures.  


Sakura slowly started to walk backwards, only watching as Kero tried to explain the events of earlier. But it didn't work, nor did Sakura wanted it to. For once Meiling was right, if Sakura had controlled the power card better Syaoran would have never been hurt. But somewhere deep down Sakura knew that Syaoran would feel differently about it. After all he had claimed to love her? And his actions in capturing the cards with her had changed after his confession. But still she was the chosen card captor, she should have better control than this.  


The tears came rushing out all at once, and Sakura sobbed with it. She barely heard Syaoran call for her, or Kero demand that she calm down. Without thinking she felt her feet decide that it was time to go, her mind was racing with endless conclusions of the battle that could have been. Sakura ran until she could not breath anymore. When her lungs refused to let her go any farther. Catching her breathe Sakura slowly inhaled in and out, hoping her heart would slow down it's pace as well. When all seemed normal again she took a look around to see where she had ended up?

Smiling slightly she notice she was by the river bank, and the moon had risen. Once she caught her breath Sakura raised her hands up to wipe the fallen tears away. Not wanting to remember the reason that brought them about. Not wanting to think about anything at the moment. She simply wanted to be, not to remember or feel. She wanted simply to forget that this night had happened. Noticing that she had the power card in her hand. The feeling of destroying the card came over her. Narrowing her eyes, she slowly decided to simply put the card way. Vowing never to use it again.

Hating herself for not being able to control the card, the thought of simply giving up and stop chasing the clow cards. But a part of her would not hear of it. Not wanting to admit her faulty at capturing the cards. No she decided, stop capturing the cards was not the answer. After all the problem was not in capturing the cards, but controlling their powers. But still if she wanted to quiet she had a good enough reason. Sighing as different thoughts ran freely within her head, Sakura never heard someone walk up behind her.  


"Sakura?"

Turning around at the sound of the voice, Sakura found herself facing her best friend. Tomoyo. The other girl eyes seemed to mirror Sakura pain. Sakura tried to relax and act natural, but she knew Tomoyo wouldn't be fooled. They were best friends after all, but would Tomoyo let this be? If she knew her friend as well as she thought she did the answer was clear. No  
  
But still Sakura wanted to try, she wanted to act as if nothing was wrong. As if she was brave as she pretended to be. Wanting not to let the fear show forth. Not wishing her friend to see her self doubt. But as these thought ran through her mind Sakura noticed the odd look that her friend was giving her, would Tomoyo try to get her to talk? Or would she see Sakura's pain and leave it be?  


"Sakura you okay?"

Sakura was glad to some degree that was the question Tomoyo decided on, or she might not know the answer? Yet as Sakura brought her eyes to meet Tomoyo's and saw something new flashed within her friend eyes. The answer that she had thought up died on her lips, her mind going blank as this new emotion within her friend. Sakura knew what Tomoyo's concern looked like, she knew how Tomoyo acted when she was concerned. That emotion within Tomoyo eyes was clear to Sakura, the feel was something she knew as well. But this, this look didn't 

Sakura slowly licked her dry lips confusion, clouding up within her eyes as she continued to think on Tomoyo. Or was this even Tomoyo? Sakura really didn't know anymore. The look was a look of a lot of different things. Worry, pain, sadness, confusion, dispair, longing, love, and most of all desire. The last one made Sakura cry out in surprise. This was something new, and Sakura wasn't sure if she could handle it? The raw emotion within Tomoyo's eyes made it more scary than Sakura thought possible. Somewhere in the back of her mind Sakura knew……  
  


****

She knew the truth.

The big ugly truth. The truth is that she knew how her friend felt about her. But she had always tried to ignore it. She had always ran from the truth, never wanting to face it. Deep down Sakura would have rather face ALL the clow cards then face Tomoyo now. But this was something she could no longer run and hide from. She could no longer play the part of the idiot. Her luck stopped here and now. Tomoyo needed to know where she stood in their relationship. But Sakura wished that maybe she could feel differently about Tomoyo, she wished she felt something else for her…But the truth was still the truth. And the truth was simply that she, Sakura, felt nothing else than friendship for Tomoyo.

Sakura watched as Tomoyo watched the emotions cloud through her own green eyes then watched as she gasp as she realized that her mask had came undone and was simply falling. She watched as her best friend started to let the tears fall and a shaky hand came to cover her mouth in shock. Sakura cast her eyes downward afraid to face Tomoyo. Choking back a sob Sakura tried to speak, even if it came out in nothing but a whisper.  


"Tomoyo I am sorry, I just didn't want things to change. I didn't want our friendship to end. But I know now that I can't ignore you any longer, so I have to say it…"

Sakura never finished cause if she did she would have simply been wasting her breath, cause the spot where her friend once stood was now empty. Sakura simply blinked back her tears and wondered if she should follow Tomoyo?  


"I would leave her be….if I were you."

Sakura twisted back around to face the river bank and was surprised to see Yue. His back was to her and his head was cocked to his left side, as if listening to something only he could hear? A gust of wind slowly picked Yue's hair up and simply danced with it. Letting the pieces do their own little show as the wind softly carried them in the moonlight. Gasping softly Sakura took a hasty step backwards to brushed her tears away.  


"No don't"

  
  
Sakura stopped in mid action. His words didn't make sense. And yet somewhere down deep they did. Somehow that little command was able to freeze her completely. The odd thing was it wasn't out of fear. Biting down on her lip Sakura blinked all her tears forward and let them fall. And somehow Yue made them feel okay. It was almost as if he could make her feel better just by being by her. Not saying any thing, or even looking at her. It made it better…somehow…  
  


"Come."

The sound of his voice caught her off guard and shocked her at the same time. Gazing back at Yue Sakura noticed that he had his hand reached out warded for her to take. She only paused long enough to wonder if maybe this was a part of Yukito that was seeking to comfort her? Yukito her first crush, no her first love. He was a sweet innocent young boy that had no clue in the power he really held. Sakura felt her eyes go wide when her next thought came forth and her heart pounded in response to it……  
  


__

You don't love Yukito, you never did!!!  
But Yue is and always will be a different story.

  


Reaching out for Yue, Sakura slowly, and softly slipped her hand within his. Never really looking at one another the pair simply stood within the shadows of the moonlight. Hands, and fingers inner laced as they stared out at the water, or maybe taking a peek at the shinning stars. Simply content to let time pass by as they share this strange, but oddly enough comfortable silences. Never wanting to let go of this new 'thing' they had found within each other. Pleased that they had found this small comfort within one another.  


Suddenly a sigh came from Yue and Sakura quickly gazed at him, wondering if something was wrong? That maybe something had changed between them? Fear quickly over came all senses as she opened her mouth to voice her concerns. Yet as her lips slowly parted Sakura found warm, wet, lips touching her own. Different thoughts from every where came rushing forward, attempting to understand what was happening? But the feeling of Yue's mouth pulled her more into feel of the kiss. His lips, like him, was powerful but kind, not demanding to much. Never asking for any thing that he knew wasn't his in the first place.  
  
Warm, strong arms came around her as she went limp with his arms. Surrending herself to him, yet never telling him so. And just as soon as Sakura seemed to get the feel of his lips, the shape of his body against her own, it ended. Softly crying out from the sudden withdraw Sakura shaky brought her hand to touch her lips as her eyes sought out Yue's. She knew that all her questions where shinning within her eyes, but he seemed not to notice. Nor did he say a word. She supposed none was needed, for words seemed worthless to her now. All that matter was Yue and her feelings for him, now only if she knew his feelings? Only if she could tell him of her feelings, only if……  
  


" Stop thinking so much."

Sakura blinked back in surprise noting that Yue was moving away from her, moving so far away. To far away for her liking, but his words seemed to make sense. All that happened tonight seemed to become so clear to her. Suddenly Yue started to walk away from the river bank and started to whistle softly. The tune was soft comforting, not to hard on the ears. Stopping his walk, whistling, he paused and titled his head to the moon, sighing he whispered,  


"You understand now?"

  
  
Sakura stared blankly at his back wondering what he could be talking about? Softly his words came rushing back, stop thinking so much. And every thought seemed to freeze inside her head. Stopping all thoughts, not thinking and just feeling. She felt her feelings for the every first time and never once did a thought entered her head, it was as if words had became something rare to her. Something she felt uncomfortable with, or maybe something she couldn't do? Yet all words seemed to have simply disappeared from her. Only Yue remained, Yue and his words. His words were like waking up from a nightmare and finding the light. Yue and his words, no his lack of words were the only thing remaining.  
  
All seemed to come together in one big understanding, her feelings, Tomoyo's feelings, and Yue's short, but direct words, or lack therefore. Sakura now understood what Yue had been trying to tell, and show her. That sometimes words weren't needed, or wanted. Maybe words were tools that we, humans, used to understand one another. Or to hurt one another? Smiling as the last bit of tears fell from her eyes, Sakura watched as Yur once again started to walk away, humming a sweet tune she couldn't put a name to. Sighing she blinked her eyes and wiped the salty tears from her check and whispered softy,  


"Thank You Yue."

  
  
Yue didn't stop walking, nor did he stop humming he just continued on as if Sakura had never spoke in the first place. Only then did she really realize the true lesson from him. That sometimes whether your hurting, sad, depressed, confused, or even happy that it was best to say nothing at all. Simply that sometimes there was No Need For Words to express yourself.  
  


  


****

  


  



End file.
